Anubis
Inpu Anupu (Anubis) is the god of the dead and ruler of the Necropolis, acting as an idol to the Egyptians and taking care of them when they depart to their afterlife in his domian. Biography Early life Anubis was born during the dawn of the Egyptian Era, given his title as Anubis by his father. He was created by Osiris and was one of the first 'gods' of Egypt to come into existence. Osiris gave his son the power over the dead in Ancient Egypt, making him the ruler of the 'land of the dead' - Necropolis. Anubis at first, ruled as a caring monarch, allowing the dead of the Empire to pass into the afterlife freely. However, after the evils of men within Necropolis became too great, Anubis 'cleansed' his domain, sending all souls to Oblivion. Anubis then created the Trial of Hearts - with his sister Ma'at and his creation - Ammit, who would devour the hearts of the evil dead and send them to Oblivion. War with Set Anubis' brother, the god of chaos and destruction, Set, waged war with him and Necropolis. Set used the forces of evil that he collected in Oblivion and planned to overthrow his brother and emerse Necropolis, Egypt and then the world in darkness and discord. Set was jealous of Anubis and his kingdom and hated Osiris for imprisoning him within the void. As revenge, Set released the evil spirits and had them possess their old bodies, fashioning a perverse army of walking dead. Anubis, challenged Set to a duel and wagered that if one wins, the loser would stay in Oblivion for eternity. Set, arrogantly agreed and almost won had Anubis not swiftly ripped out Set's heart and set on the Scales of Truth, making Set be put on the Trial of Hearts. Set's heart was shown to be pure evil and Ammit eaten it. Set's darkness was also linked to every evil soul in Oblivion and they were also sent to the void as well. Set made use of his rage by making purgatory into his own Hell, torturing the souls of the damned for all eternity. Anubis then became more stern and unforgiving, making his customs harsher and the Trial more difficult. Osiris was concerned by Anubis' coldness but Anubis knew that Osiris gave him complete control - his word was law. Murder and ressurection of Osiris Set, after centuries of torment, managed to escape by manipulating the pharoah into performing a sacrifice in the name of the evil god. The word of a pharoah was able to give any god added strength or any power the pharoah commands, and Set was given the power to escape. He murdered his father and reduced him to ash, becoming the new lord of the gods. Anubis, driven out of Necropolis by Set, scavenged for their father's remains with Ammit and Ma'at. Once they gathered everything, Anubis used his infinite power over life and death and managed to recreate the form of Osiris, also giving him more power. Osiris, now more powerful and harsher, easily stopped Set and sent him to another location on Earth, as a statue, never to be freed unless he was freed by the hand of a god. End of the Egyptian Empire When Egypt fell, Anubis and the other gods of Egypt fled and scattered themselves across the Earth. Anubis sent the kingdom of Necropolis to the heights of the Earth's skyline, watching over humanity forever. Abilities * Infinite will * Power of life and death * Immortality * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Omniscience * Ruler of the Trial of Hearts Appearance Anubis is a humanoid, black furred jackal. He wears very regal and pharoah-esque clothing, full of gold and silk. When he appears, however, he tends to distort everything around his body, making it very difficult to actually focus on him. The reason for this is apparently that only a god can see into the 'face of death itself'. He keeps a gold sceptre with an ankh mounted on it, which holds the power over Necropolis. Personality At first, Anubis was caring and trusting almost to the point of naivity. His allowance of all souls into Necropolis shown that. He became less trustworthy and quite damaged after he wiped out all souls in Necropolis. When Set tried to rule over, he degraded further into a harsh, vengeful god who sees morality as absolute and will punish without hesitation or mercy. See Also * Osiris * Ma'at * Ammit * Necropolis * Set Category:Neutrals Category:Deities